Lack of Wisdom
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: Ow! Recently, a certain half demon has had some strange pains in his mouth, and Kagome has a good idea of what this can be - Wisdom teeth! She offers to help rid of them for him, but they can only do so in her time, thanks to the technology. Inuyasha reluctantly agrees, and the 'adventure' of sorts begins! What will Kagome do with a loopy dog demon on her hands?
1. Prologue

_**Oh hai dere fellow InuYasha fans =u= I bet you're wondering 'Dis is gonna be poorly written ain't it?' and to that I say Hell to the NUU.**_  
 _ **This here fanfic has been lingering at the back of my mind for some time...Mostly because I had this idea pop into my head when I was laid up due to the fact that I've recently gotten my OWN wisdom teeth pulled, but that's just me. And not to mention I've been rewatching Inuyasha for the past few months, and a LOT during my recovery. Enjoy the story ;D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd die happy, but I don't so yeah =3= It most obviously longs to Rumiko Takahashi!**_

 _-Prologue-_

What in the HELL is going on with me...?

For the past couple o' days I've had this weird...feeling in the back of my mouth. Like somethings pushing on all of my teeth and now it's drivin' me crazy! Sure it didn't mess with me as much as it did when I first noticed it, but after a while it wasn't lettin' me go a day without ignoring it, and now it's like all my teeth are moving into different places! But that's not even the worse part...

I can't even eat in peace anymore cause o' this mess! It's just killin' me to eat somethin' that's soft, and it's like someones stabbing me in my mouth when I try to eat something slighly hard! I'm startin' to get REAL irritated about it...And now it's more than obvious to Kagome that something is wrong, and it's hard to even eat around the others without them noticing that it's hard for me to eat without making weird faces when I'm cringing...

"Inuyasha?"  
"Hm?" When she said my name, I changed my facial expression back to neutral so she wouldn't get suspicious...  
"What's with you? You're usually eating faster than this..." She said to me.  
"I can take my time if I want...!" I argued immediately. Who said I couldn't eat at my own pace?  
"But Inuyasha!" A familiar voice next to me spoke up - the little runt Shippo, "Everyone else is already done!"  
"Uh-..."  
Danm, that's true...I was still the only one that still had half a mean in front of him! Danm it all Shippo, y'don't need to go blabbin' to everyone about it!  
"Is something on your mind?" Kagome's soft voice snapped me out of my irritated thoughts, and it made me take a few bites of what was still in the ricebowl I had in my hands.  
"Naah. NNGH." That pain SHOT through my whole mouth and my body noticably froze.  
"Perhaps the food isn't to your liking?" The monk spoke up. O' course it wasn't. If that was the case I wouldn't have eaten any at all! If my mouth wasn't being so weird I would have finished before everyone here!  
With my mouth still in incredible pain, I shook my head, my white hair shaking a bit with me as I opened my eyes to see Kagome right next to me...Great.  
"Inuyasha, if somethings wrong then you can tell us! We're your friends, right?" She spoke. Gah, there she goes with that sentimental junk...I quickly change my glance and huff, before swallowing the only half eaten rice so I can talk.  
"Alright then. I'm tellin' you I'm fine, OK?"  
"So stubborn..."  
"Shut it!"  
WHAM.  
"Owww!"  
"Inuyasha...!"

Since them Kagome's been keepin' a close eye on me...She can tell that my mouth is bothering me I bet, and I've been doin' my best to play it off, but now I don't think it's working...She's smart like that after all. A-anyway, she's been talking to the others more so than usual when I'm not around, and when I DO come around when they have these 'private meetings', they change the subject before I can even clearly figure out what they're sayin'! It's like they're trying to plan something and they won't let me know what...Hmph.

 _-To Be Continued~-_

 ** _So, if you're interested in more, let me know! ^^_**


	2. Aurthors Note!

Hi everyone! Sorry if I've been quite absent x.x It's just that school destroyed me over the past few months and I haven't been able to find inspiration OR time to write, so this is just a little note, just telling you guys I have NOT forgotten about this story! I long to finish it! :D


End file.
